Ultraman Mebius
, otherwise known as Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers, is an Ultraman Mebius movie released in theatres in 2006. It is the 10th original film in the Ultra Series, and like the main Ultraman Mebius series, celebrates the 40th anniversary of the franchise. The movie peaked at 3rd in the Japanese box offices. Plot 20 years ago, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace fought U-Killersaurus, an extremely powerful monster that Yapool, who had returned, had created and taken the form of. Together, they knock the beast into the sea, but in order to stop him for good, they seal him away, sacrificing their ability to transform. They take up jobs to be in the area of Kobe to live their rest of the lives, as humans. 20 years later, Mirai Hibino travels to Kobe as a investigation. There, he meets Aya Jinguji, an oceanographer who is part of GUYS, and befriends her and meets her brother, Takato Jinguji who says that he hates team GUYS and Ultraman. Aya explains that 3 months ago, him and his pet dog, Art, were attacked by a Cherubim. This event traumatized him, as he felt powerless as Art was injured by the monster and also by the fact that team GUYS or Mebius did not come to save him. Art miraculously survived the incident, but Takato no longer wanted to take care of him. Mirai and the four other Ultra Brothers in Kobe see an Ultra Sign sent by Zoffy, warning them of a new threat, calling themselves the Alien Union. This group consists of Alien Temperor, Alien Zarab, Alien Guts, and Alien Nackle, who are working together in order to revive Yapool. Alien Temperor appears first, fighting Ultraman Mebius but being defeated fairly easily. Mirai tells Takato that he is friends with Mebius and will tell him to show him a 'V' sign, which excites Takato, as Mirai believes that this could re-ignite his belief in Ultraman. Aya is then captured by Zarab and tricks Mirai into drinking a weakening substance, that doesn't allow him to transform for some time. Using data collected from their battle, Alien Zarab disguises himself as Mebius. Ultraman Mebius works to destroy him and afterwards faces Takato, but before he can hold up the 'V' sign, Alien Guts appears and traps Mebius in a crystal, effectively defeating him. The sky turns dark and the civilians of Kobe lose hope. The four Ultra Brothers debate whether they should save him, as it's unlikely they'll be able to do anything in their weakened state anyway. They decide that they are Earth's last hope, and must fight even though all odds are against them. They transform but Alien Guts and Alien Nackle easily fight them, showing how weak they have truly become. With their will to save Ultraman Mebius and Earth, they fire their beams at them and they topple to the ground, defeated. The four of them rescue Mebius and the day appears to be saved, until Alien Nackle and Alien Guts suddenly awaken. It turns out they weren't yet defeated, and by capturing the four Ultra Brothers, the seal is removed and Yapool begins to awaken. It's now Mebius' turn to save his brothers and he does so by destroying Alien Guts and using the Mebius Punch on Nackle, leaving him lying in a crater. He saves his brothers, but Yapool has now fully awoken. He re-appears as U-Killersaurus Neo, a much larger and stronger version of his original form. He destroys Alien Nackle, claiming that he was just a pawn, hypnotized to revive him. With all the Ultras weak from previous battles, it seems they have no chance, until Ultraman Taro and Zoffy appear, sending their powers to the five other Ultra Brothers, so that they can all fight with their full strength. All 7 Ultra Brothers battle the creature, but before Mebius can fire his beam, he notices that Aya is trapped inside the crystal on his head as a hostage. He tells the other Ultra Brothers to stop, so in response they all fuse together into Mebius and he becomes Ultraman Mebius Infinity. With his new power, Ultraman Mebius destroys Yapool and saves Aya and finally holds up the 'V' sign to Takato, who once again believes in Ultraman. The setting of this movie is never explicitly given, but all members of Crew GUYS Japan are present in the movie, meaning that it must take place at least after episode 2 and before episode 24, where Mirai mentions that him and his brothers already defeated Yapool. Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Mebius **Normal **Mebius Infinity *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Zoffy Kaiju/Seijin *U-Killersaurus **U-Killersaurus Neo *Yapool *Alien Temperor *Alien Zarab *Alien Guts *Alien Nackle *Cherubim Cast * / : * / : * / : * / : * / : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Music :;Insert Theme * **Artist: KIYOSHI :;Ending Theme * **Lyrics: MIKURO **Composer: Kazuya **Arranger: Kyoda Seiichi **Artist: KIYOSHI Home Media Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers are released on January 26, 2007, in Normal & Memorial Box editions. The film has yet to be released on Blu-Ray. id:Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers ja:ウルトラマンメビウス&ウルトラ兄弟 Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Heisei Movies Category:Movies Category:Productions Category:Team-Ups